


Nesting

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim and Chris, enough said. Don't own them.





	Nesting

Bones was off-planet for a medical conference and Jim had nothing to do that weekend. So, he stayed in their apartment. He'd made a nest in the living room floor. The doorbell rang and Jim groaned. It was probably another one of Bones' girlfriends trying to find him, so he put on a pair of shorts. It was Chris. "Oh, hi Chris," Jim said, confused.

"Hey, Jim, just checking up on you since Leonard isn't around. I see you're comfortable," Chris said as Jim let him in.

"Yep!" Jim told him, returning to his nest.

"Cartoons?" Chris asked, looking at the television.

"Bugs Bunny!" Jim said, turning toward the screen with the remote control in his hand. Chris removed his shoes and joined him in his nest. Jim had piled on some blankets, a few pillows and a few snacks. "Number one rule, Chris, you're overdressed!"

"I am?" Chris asked. Then shrugged, "Okay." He stood and took off all his clothes, except his socks. Then, he lay down on his side next to Jim who was facing away from him. The nest was quite comfortable. His head nestled in one of the pillows. Chris admired the curve of Jim's ass. Jim settled on a cartoon and rolled over to see Chris.

"Wow, you really did get comfortable," Jim said, looking back at him.

Chris ran a hand down Jim's bare side and across the waistband of Jim's underwear. "You're beautiful, Jim. I can put my underwear back on if I'm making you uncomfortable," he whispered into Jim's ear, nibbling it.

Jim glanced curiously back at the older man. "No, that's okay," he said, snuggling down into the nest and Chris' arms. Chris reached around Jim's shoulders and ran a hand down his chest. A light fuzz of hair covered it to the navel. Jim didn't stop his explorations as he cupped the bulge in Jim's shorts. Jim moaned as he caressed the bulge. He nuzzled Jim's neck as he melted into Chris' arms.

"You're entirely overdressed, Jim, what should we do about it?" he dipped his hand beneath the waistband of Jim's shorts and pulled them down. Jim helped, wiggling his hips enticingly as the shorts traveled off Jim's body. Chris turned Jim over so that he faced him and kissed him, slowly and seductively. Jim closed his eyes and sighed as his open mouth and tongue welcomed Chris' advances. Jim reached down and grasped Chris' erection, running his hand up and down his shaft. "Jiiiiim," Chris groaned as Jim rolled them over so that Chris was on his back. Jim scooted down Chris' body enveloping his cock with his mouth. Chris just threw back his head and moaned.

Chris coached Jim to turn around so that Jim's cock hovered over Chris' mouth. Chris wrapped his lips around Jim's cock and sucked. "What's up, Doc?" sounded from the television causing both men to laugh. "Leave it to Bugs Bunny to make a joke out of this," Chris said. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tube of lube. He wraps his hands around Jim's ass and pushes a finger into his ass. Jim's actions sped up, humming around his cock and lollypopping it as Chris worked his hand into his ass. Jim completely gave up taking his mouth off Chris' cock and laying his forehead on his forearm.

Soon, Jim lifted himself up turned around, facing Chris. He bent down and kissed Chris as they grasped hands as Jim sat back, slowly impaling himself on Chris' cock. Both men sighed as Jim rode Chris' cock. Chris cupped Jim's buttocks as they bounced up and down. All the tension and all the hard work drained away as they enjoyed the feelings building up inside both of them. Jim adjusted his position, seeking just the right angle and finding it. His breath whistled as he felt Chris' cock deep within him, brushing his prostate causing his muscles to clench around Chris' intrusion. They stopped, deciding to change positions as Jim knelt down on his hands and knees. Chris got behind him and pushed his way in from behind, grunting slightly as Jim's anus resisted just a bit.

Jim pushed back against Chris who bent down and kissed Jim's back. Both breathing heavily as Chris drove himself into Jim over and over again. Jim reached between his legs and played with himself, unable to think beyond the pleasure of the moment. Finally, they released the pressure and came collapsing into the nest Jim had built.

Jim pulled the blankets in the nest around them as they separated and snuggled up to Chris. "When's Leonard due back?" he asked.

"Sunday," Jim replied, it was Friday.

"Good," Chris answered before falling asleep, Jim soon followed.


End file.
